


Paying Respects

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Cacti [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Treating plants like people, lee is too nice for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Lee is trying his best to get ready before Gaara arrives in Konoha.





	Paying Respects

**Author's Note:**

> Idea for this fic shamelessly stolen from EgregiousDerp

Lee was a mess. 

He knew he was a mess. Unfortunately there was really no way around it. He wiped the sweat from his brow, leaving a smear of soil across it, and got back to work.

Little plots of earth had been dug out and were now being slowly filled. Lee's jumpsuit was covered in mud but there was no point in changing until he was done. One by one he filled the plots, the ones that couldn't be filled he put in a little sewn representation he made and then covered them over with soil.

Then he began with the stones. Each plot got a small pile of carefully arranged stones on top of it. Then Lee added a picture of each plant he had buried beneath them and placed some incense in front of them.

Smiling he stood, brushing off his hands. He still had to get his house in order and make sure all his plant friends were doing fine, but the ones he had been unable to keep alive now rested comfortably and respectfully in his back garden. It alleviated the guilt a little.

He took a look down at his jumpsuit and decided to wash before dealing with the rest of the house, lest he leave muddy prints all over it. 


End file.
